SOI (Silicon-on-Insulator) CMOS (Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) technology can provide high performance devices.
Many applications require FETs that can withstand very high voltages. For example, in automobile applications and in television applications, voltages in the range 12V-24V may be required. However, providing both high performance and high voltage devices on the same chip is challenging using conventional methods.
It would be desirable to provide a cost-effective structure and method to integrate both high performance SOI CMOS devices and high voltage bulk devices on a single chip.